Dream Suit
by gingersnaps-luv
Summary: This an anime that I dreamt of that is about some teenagers that are summoned with cards  hearts, diamonds etc and that is how I got the name, Dream Suit. So here it is, finally up. Please enjoy it!
1. Prologue: The Man in the White Suit

Natsumi ran up the sakura tree path as the bell chimed. She was late again. As she tried to think of yet ANOTHER excuse she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned to see a Grade A student from her class running behind her. "Is this the first time you've been late, Jakobe?" Natsumi giggled and continued walking. "Natsumi! You must think of an excuse for me! PLEASE!" Jakobe begged the blonde haired Natsumi. "Why don't you just say your car broke down and you had to walk to school?" Natsumi offered a suggesstion.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Jakobe said smacking his head.

"Now you must think of an excuse for me, I've run out of them," Natsumi turned and waited for his reply. "Why don't you say your bus was late?" Jakobe asked.  
>"Hmm, I don't catch a bus but I could say my parents had to leave early this morning so I had to take the bus. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Thanks Jako," Natsumi said calmly but deep in her heart she was truly thankful. She couldn't afford another detention.<p>

"AHHHH, leave me alone you creepy pervert! Get away from me!" Natsumi and Jakobe looked over to see a man grabbing a pink haired girl under the sakura trees. "Jako! Have you watched the news lately? That man is one of those that are kidnapping kids and taking their memories! We gotta help her!" Natsumi grabbed Jakobe's hand and they rushed over to the small grove. "Leave her alone!" Natsumi screamed at the man.  
>"Lookie here, now two teenagers have come to the rescue. HA! You won't be able to do a thing! I will just have to take you two as well. Lady Kimiko will be very happy with me," The man in the white suit continued while the small girl screamed at him. "I am NOT a little girl! I am a second year just like these two!" The pink haired girl screamed.<br>"I know you now, Taira Yukiko, you are the new transfer student who is joining our class today. I am Jakobe, the class representative and this is my close friend, Natsumi."  
>"Since when am I your close friend?" Natsumi asked angrily but was cut off when the man threw a spherical shape at the ground and that was the last Natsumi and her friends remembered...<p> 


	2. 1: Memories and Souls

The sound of rain woke Natsumi. She sat up and nearly hit her head before figuring out that she was in some kind of box. She glanced next to her to see Jakobe still asleep, his arm where her neck would have been. Natsumi let out a little scream before covering her own mouth. She then moved over next to Yukiko, who was awake and shivering in the corner. "Natsumi-chan, those things that guy threw at us were called "Shrink Balls", they shrink those who breath in the gas and become unconscious," Yukiko whispered quietly.

"How do you know this Yuki-chan? Can I call you that?" Natsumi asked the small girl.

"Yes, I like that name and I have been awake for a while now, I think I got he least of the gas. I have been listening to the man talking either on the phone or to a companion that was waiting in the car while he captured us. He said something about the Shrink Balls and how they only last for an hour and that they thought they should be improved."

"That means the place where they are taking us can only be an hour away, at the most. What else have you heard?" Natsumi asked eagerly.

"Maybe you should wake up Jakobe-kun so we do not have to repeat anything?" Yukiko said as both girls turned to look at Jakobe, who opened one eye and said, "I am already awake. I have been listening. Whoever it was that screamed woke me up."

"That would be me, sorry," Natsumi apologized.

"Don't worry. You would have woken me up just now anyway,"

"Yes, so shall I continue?" Yukiko asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Ok," Jakobe and Natsumi said, synchronized.

"They also said something about a doll case, so I assume we are in a doll's case and that they weren't taking people's memories…" Yukiko was cut off when the sound of the car door slammed shut and the 'click' sound of the clasp on the case as the white suit man opened it. The three teenagers lay down and closed their eyes, pretending that they were still asleep. The suited man opened the case fully and took some tape out of his pocket. He ripped off three pieces, one at a time, and stuck the three of them to the bottom of the case. He then shut the lid and grabbed the case which now meant that the bottom was now a side. So this was why he had taped them.

A man in a black suit opened the door of the warehouse. Inside, there was a bare room with nothing but a receptionists' desk with a well-dressed lady and around 27 kids sitting on the floor. Off this room were two others. One was a room with beanbags, candy and anything else a kid could possibly want. Concealed behind a curtain lay a machine, used for stealing what was most precious to the children, their memories, or so the three friends thought. On the other side of the middle room lay Lady Kimiko's chamber. Furnished with a Queen Bed, couch, curtains and was the only carpeted room in the building. The man took the doll case with the teenagers to the receptionist's desk. He unclipped it and caught them by surprise, their eyes were open. He ripped the tape off and placed them on the floor and exactly three seconds later they were normal size again. The receptionist had brown hair tied in a firm bun and had a small hat accessory pinned on the left side of her head. She leaned over the front of the desk and asked the children for their names.

"Miyazaki Natsumi,"

"Rin Jakobe,"

"Taira Yukiko,"

"Thank you children, please take a seat while I arrange the procedure," The receptionist called into her microphone to Lady Yukiko, who emerged from her chamber shortly after. "Number 306, commence procedure," Kimiko was small. Her long black hair was neatly straightened and had a butterfly hairpiece on the right side of her head. Her attire was of a classical, Victorian style. She looked around five years old, which in fact she was. "Everyone, please enter the next room which is full of candy, bunnies, toy trucks and everything a child could want," Kimiko said to the children and teenagers before glancing at Number 306, who then pressed a button to open the door. The children rushed into the room full of toys, and even Yukiko couldn't resist the urge of the cute, fluffy bunnies. Natsumi reached to grab her arm but Yukiko was swept away into the room. "Well, aren't you going in?" Kimiko asked soothingly.

"NO! How dare you take peoples memories like this! I will never forgive you for it!" As Natsumi said that last sentence she glowed, a strange pink light formed around her. "You think I'm taking peoples memories? I thought you two would be smarter than that. Memories are a thing of the past. Instead, I'm taking peoples' souls and putting them into life sized dolls that will help me take over the world!" Kimiko laughed and Natsumi tried to react but the light around her muffled her voice. "Firstly, why not use robots and second, how old are you? By the way, taking peoples' souls is so low, I just won't allow it!" Jakobe shouted at Kimiko in anger and then, he too, was surrounded by a light, but his was red. Kimiko laughed as the door opened again and the children walked out, their eyes with no expression. Natsumi broke free of the light for one second when she saw Yukiko and quickly grabbed her before they were both surrounded by the pink light. Natsumi cried as she saw her friend this way and continued as they left the building without themselves knowing.


End file.
